Insemination Situation
by viktoriapotter
Summary: Noelle Austen does not have her life sorted out. She is an aspiring (and struggling) journalist, working at a cafe in Diagon Alley that barely pays her rent, and after a bad breakup, she is not feeling all that cheery. Not thinking it could get any worse - it did. Now, not only is she broke, sad and feeling like a failure, but also pregnant with James Potter's sperm. Jolly times.


**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own the Harry Potter universe; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, the idea for this story came from television series 'Jane the Virgin', which 'Insemination Situation' is inspired by it. However, all the OCs are creations of mine!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The One Where It All Began**

"Yes mum," my voice rang throughout my apartment as I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous over-protectiveness.

" _I'm just worried about you sweetie,_ " I heard my mother's voice say, worry swimming it her voice. Her tone made me roll my eyes again, and although she could not see me, I was sure she knew that too. " _Ever since that incident,_ " she was referring to how badly the job interview for Witch Weekly went. " _and your break up with David-_ "

"Mum," I interrupted her, what I was sure to be along one-sided dialog. "I'm fine. Really!" I added as I heard her sigh loudly.

" _It's just that-_ "

"Mum," I repeated as I hastily tried to comb my tangly hair while putting on my leather jacket and boots. "I know that you're just worried about me, but you have nothing to be worried about." I sighed relieved as I succeed in untangling my hair. "I have to go now; I'm already late to my visit to St. Mungo's ."

"It's just a routine clinic visit!" I added as I heard my mum dramatically draw her breath.

" _Okay, but Noelle call me if you-_ "

"Yes mum, I know! I have to go now!" I answered quickly, adding a quick 'love you' before quitting the call. I hurriedly put on the other boot and frenziedly grabbed my over the shoulder bag. As I adjusted the old jacket and closed my eyes, a picture of the department store that was the opening to St. Mungo's came to my mind and before I knew it, I felt my breathed being taken away and a cold wind sweeping me off my feet. As I opened my eyes I hurried up to the opening of Purge and Dowse and after managing to squeeze through the window, I started half-jogging to the reception.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the Welcome Witch, whose name I could not make out from the tiny letters.

"Hello, yes! I am supposed to have a routine check-up?" I said, although it came out sounding more like a question than statement.

"Of course! Fourth floor and then to the left." she smiled, it was so strained that it looked almost robotic. I flashed her a smile of my own before quickly hurrying up to the fourth floor and just as I sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, the doctor came out calling my name.

"Hello, I'm doctor Shein." she smiled as she shook my hand. She then said something else before turning back to me and smiling.

"Yes." I answered uncertainly; I was not a fan of doctor visits. I felt sweat going down my back as doctor Shein turned her back towards me. I quickly pulled my black trousers down and nervously sat down in the white chair.

"I usually see doctor Walker." I then added, hesitation swimming in my voice as I carefully laid down and leaned against the chair.

"I'm actually filling in for her today! I'm new so this is really exciting to me." she laughed, which I answered with a nervous laugh of my own. That did not calm my nerves at all. As she grabbed a pair of gloves, I tried my best to calm myself down. Breath in, breath out. I reminded myself over and over as I watched her stroll around the office.

"Could you go down? Just a little bit?" she smiled encourgingly at me as she sat down in the chair in front of me. "And push your legs just a teeny bit more out."

"Did you bring someone with you?" she asked from between my legs, so I could only see her smiling eyes looking expectantly at me.

"Here?" I asked confused. "No, just me." I leaned back and started taking deep breaths. _Come on Noelle, don't be such a wimp_ , I thought to myself.

"You know what?" she shot up from her chair so that i now saw the whole of her face. "I love that!

I felt my torso push forward as I took a good look at the red haired women in front of me. Her grin was so wide, I thought her face would break and her dark eyes were smiling from behind the oval glasses perched at the tip of her nose. Not knowing for to respond, I felt my lips being uncertainly pulled up and slowly leaned back to the uncomfortable chair. I heard her sigh happily and before I knew it, a shot of pain shot through my whole body.

"Oh, you've started." I said and felt my throat drying up and eyes becoming the size of two golfballs.

"Alrighty, all done!" she laughed and straightened her back. "You should get your results in right about two weeks or so."

"That's it?" I asked, confusion clear in my voice as I pushed myself forward and leaned on my elbows.

"Yes! You are all done, Miss Austen!" she said as she stood up and took of the gloves and threw them to the side. "Good luck!" she added as she happily strolled towards the door and pushed the heavy door open.

I pushed myself up, the uncomfortable sensation in the downstairs still there and painful. I quickly looked down at my wrist watch and I felt a feeling similar to a heart attack shoot through my whole body as I saw that my shift was starting in five minutes. Hurriedly and frantically, I pulled the dark trouser up and without a second glance to see whether they were not inside-out (and knowingly me, they very well could be), I ran to the door and flung the door open and just as I was about to dart down the corridor, I felt my body colliding with another.

"I'm so sorry!" I shrieked and looking up, saw a very pretty blonde women glaring at me. If a look could kill, I am sure I would have dropped dead.

"Watch where you're going." she grunted and walked past me, making me roll my eyes as I adjusted my bag and broke out into fast walking.

As I walked past the reception again, I smiled at the robotic Welcome Witch and only seconds after closing my eyes and imagining the tiny cafe in the middle of Diagon Alley, I felt the cold wind hug me from all sides and rain hit my face. Opening my eyes, my legs acted on their own and started darting towards the opening of the teensy red-bricked building from where a warm and comforting smell of strong coffee and pastries could be smelled all the way to the outside.

"You're late… Again." I heard the infamous voice of Mardella Dougle rang through the cafe, startling the small about of people that were sitting by the small, mismatched tables.

"I am so sorry!" I replied and hoped that ym innocent expression would melt her heart.

She continued staring at me from behind the bar, an unimpressed expression on her aging face. "Really!" I added and gave her a one armed hug as I tried wiggling out of my jacket.

"Yeah, yeah." she said but a faint smile was visible on her face, making me grin and skip towards the back door.

I hurriedly took off the jacket and without much care, threw it into the one of the elongated cupboards, before pulled my hair up into a messy bun and hastily walking out, back into the front of the cafe.

The rest of the day went by slow and after the hectic morning, it was nice to finally be able to calm down behind the bar. Occasionally, a customer would pop by, order a coffee and 'Mardella's Bakewell Tart' and sit reading a books for an hour or two. Nonetheless, it was with great relief that I finally apparated back to my small apartment. Without much of a thought, I flung my bag to the side (hearing a smash as I did so), tiredly pulling off the dark jacket and pushing myself down onto my plush sofa. As I closed my eyes and darkness surrounded me, I was pulled from my homey apartment to the world of dreams.

* * *

 _Alright, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought; did you like it, did you hate it? Tell me in the reviews! I hope that you do not think that I am just straight up ripping off 'Jane the Virgin' and give my story a chance. It's only the first chapter, so it will get better along the way._

 ** _xx viktoriapotter_**


End file.
